


Blizzard

by KathyDann



Series: Amasai stuff uvu [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, M/M, Maki is briefly mentioned, Sleep, amasai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyDann/pseuds/KathyDann
Summary: While he walks through the blizzard, Shuichi debates whether he wants to sleep in his bed and deal with the cold for just a few more minutes, or sneak into Rantaro's bed and steal the adventurer's warmth.Needless to say, the latter idea sounded far more appealing.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Amasai stuff uvu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like how this turned out but I couldn't figure out how to write it any better lmao
> 
> Nevertheless, hope ya enjoy uvu

Upon the detective’s request, Shuichi and Rantaro decided to go back to Japan after spending several months going to different continents and countries so he could wind down from all the travelling they did as he was more of a ‘stationary person’, as the adventurer referred to him as. After their last visit in Russia, the detective was feeling sluggish and sore due to the terrible mattresses that seemed to be in every single hotel or motel that the two went to. The golden grey eyed one didn't understand how the other could sleep so soundly on those forsaken things because his back and neck was always in pain after a restless night, causing him to pick up the habit of popping his neck and Rantaro lifting him up from behind to pop out his back. It would hurt at first but goodness it felt **_great_** when the pain would finally melt away and felt like he actually slept somewhat okay. 

When the adventurer jokingly suggested sleeping outside instead on the ground with the tents they carry only to earn the most murderous glare from Shuichi that both shocked Rantaro but also made him die of laughter. The adventurer had texted the other participants of the Killing Game and asked about the now dubbed “death glare” and wondered if any of them had seen it before. None of the claimed to have seen it, but Maki simply said that she taught him well; it would make sense where Shuichi would learn such a look in the first place since the assassin’s glares were downright terrifying if you couldn’t distinguish which one was a joke and which one was your doom. 

As the two stood before their home, they looked at each other for a few moments before Rantaro simply gestured to the house, offering the detective to go into their house and do whatever he liked while he grabbed their belongings. Shuichi couldn’t help but grin widely in excitement as he made his way to their lovely little home and immediately went to their shared bedroom and flopped onto his bed, face first into the pillow. The adventurer had laughed as he had not seen the detective run off in absolute excitement to lay down in his bed. The green eyed one couldn’t help but smile, thinking of all what they could do together since they were now home and could spend some time with one another. Admittedly, this is what Rantaro wanted in the first place but the detective was so eager to go and find his sisters without a second thought of how long the two were gone that he couldn’t say no to him. He would have been stubborn anyways and would nudge Rantaro to go anyways if he had said otherwise.

Not even with the two being home for a full week did Shuichi had subconsciously gone to his uncle’s detective agency and started picking up several cases much to the adventurer’s disappointment but nevertheless, refused to vocalize it. Shuichi felt bad, he really did, for the plan was to spend time with one another but he also had to figure out how to keep himself busy enough so that Shuichi’s thoughts wouldn’t drag him back into the darkest corners of his mind. The cases given to him were something to focus on, puzzles that were missing their pieces which prevented the picture to be completed. The detective didn’t know if he was doing it for himself or if he was trying not to make the other worried of what came to his mind. 

Shuichi remembered the first case he picked up and went to the scene, seeing the victim dead and staring up into the sky with their eyes wide. It briefly made him wonder if he should even continue this career after going through the Killing Game. Surely he would have a breakdown seeing a body right? Or would he feel nothing since he witnessed his friend's bodies?  _ At least I won't know the victims, _ he had reasoned with himself at the time,  _ and the blood won't be it's neon pink that haunts my dreams, but instead I will see the wine red color that will spill from them. _ Were the reasons he was thinking disturbing? Probably, but they were good enough reasons for him to strive for his career goal of becoming a detective and opening his own agency.

Right now, Shuichi wished that Rantaro and he were on a boat somewhere, traveling to some place warm instead of walking home at 2:34 in the morning, Tokyo for some forsaken reason going through a blizzard that showed no signs of letting up soon. The detective kicked himself as he should have called Rantaro to come pick him up but at the same time didn’t want to wake the adventurer up and drive all the way to the agency in this blizzard with the snow accumulating quite quickly that was proving to be very dangerous. Shuichi shivered as he hugged his arms to protect himself from the cold; a miserable attempt considering he wore a very light jacket not made for this kind of weather. The detective craved warmth and tried to think what could really warm him up as soon as he came home, for Shuichi suspected that the house would be cold too when he came home. His mind briefly wandered to Rantaro, curious if the adventurer would be bothered if he fell asleep in his bed for one night. He suddenly turned red by his own thoughts though.  _ How silly. I can sleep in my own bed and just be patient to warm up. _ But the thought of being in a warm bed was slowly convincing him to sleep in Rantaro’s bed.

Shuichi finally made it to the house and he was right, the house was absolutely  _ freezing _ . The detective shivered and quickly made his way to the shared bedroom, though trying to be quiet as he slowly opened the and peeked in. He glanced over to his bed that was neatly made from this morning. Cold, empty. The detective then glanced at Rantaro, who was wrapped up in his blankets and looked like a human burrito. Warm. Shuich thought for a few moments, biting his lip while rubbing his hands. 

It was just for one night so it’d be okay, right?   
  
Swallowing nervously, he took off the jacket and cautiously made his way towards his friend’s bed and as he just about to touch the mattress, green eyes slowly opened and looked up at Shuichi. The detective gasped quietly and froze as Rantaro studied him for a while before turning his gaze to the window. He could see the blizzard raging outside, dancing in the wind and frosting the glass up. He glanced back at Shuichi,

“Cold?” The adventurer mumbled quietly. Shuichi blushed and looked away, but nodded. Rantaro chuckled softly and unwrapped himself from the blanket and lifted it up, inviting the detective to join him in the bed. “Glad you came back home safely.” He said softly. Shuichi blinked in surprise but wasted no time in crawling under the covers and curling up against the adventurer. Rantaro hummed softly and moved the blanket over his friend before wrapping his arms around him, burying his face partially in Shuichi’s hair. “Made any progress on those cases?” He yawned.

“A-Ah yes, I solved two that were surprisingly connected.” Shuichi mumbled, a bit nervous that he was so close to Rantaro and maybe even confused as to why he didn’t seem bothered that Shuichi wanted to sleep in his bed. 

“Oh really? Two birds with stone huh? Your uncle must have been proud of you.” Rantaro complimented. Shuichi hummed as he actually hadn’t thought about it before. His uncle was certainly proud but he also remembered seeing that worried look in his eye. Was he worried about what dangers his nephew may run into? Worried if this was even right for a teenager to actually take on cases that interviewed suspects and potentially running into the murderer itself? “Shuichi.” 

“Hm?” The detectived hummed, being pulled away from his thoughts and looked up to see the adventurer looking at him. Rantaro sighed but smiled and whispered softly,

“Nothing. Are you staying home today?” He asked. Shuichi thought for a few moments before shrugging. Rantaro mumbled quietly, closing his eyes tiredly. “Then I’ll make the decision for you. You’re staying home tomorrow, especially with this blizzard going on. Even if it does die down, you are not going back to work.” 

“H-Hey wait!” Rantaro opened one eye and glanced down at the detective glaring at him, much to his amusement. “Why can’t I go to work?” The adventurer rolled his eyes,

“Do you have  _ anything _ that can keep you warm in this kind of weather?” Shuichi didn’t respond and simply buried his face into his chest. The detective could feel the low rumble of Rantaro’s chuckle that was oddly comforting. The two were quiet for a while before Shuichi spoke softly,

“Rantaro?”

“Mhm…” He replied sleepily.

“Instead of falling back to sleep, why did you ask me how work was?” It was a question that had been on his mind ever since he got into bed. He had thought the adventurer would go back to sleep but was caught off guard when he decided to ask how he was instead. Rantaro hummed quietly and mumbled,

“I know it takes you a few hours to fall asleep once you come to bed, so I thought I’d keep you company for a little while.” Rantaro was aware that Shuichi barely got any sleep most nights no matter how tired he may be. Shuichi would have these nightmares and he knew it bothered him enough that he would be afraid to fall asleep at times, though Rantaro has yet to ask what these nightmares were about and only comforted the detective when those nightmares were too much and caused him to scream out. “I don’t know what you dream of, but I want you to remember that you are safe and that I’m always here for you.” Shuichi was quiet for a while before slowly grabbing his shirt, thinking of a response until he suddenly heard the soft snoring that came from him. 

“I know, Rantaro… Thank you.” He whispered in reply before closing his eyes and falling asleep and for once he wasn’t haunted by his own dreams and memories for the very first time ever since the end of the Killing Game. Was he finally free from them or did he simply find the temporary solution to escape those hellish nights by falling asleep with his friend. He didn’t know and couldn’t care to think about it as he fell into the deepest sleep he has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of fluff ideas, pls give me some c':


End file.
